conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
Kostish
General information Evanisk (Eng. Evanish) is a West-Germanic language immediately descended from Old English with no interruption of French, but is is also related to Dutch, English, German, and Swedish. The idea behind it is that it might have been a hypothetical language to develop from Old English if some of the Anglo-Saxons had traveled to an island more northward and thus had their language more influenced by North-Germanic rather than Latin and French influences(and I must say, it is much more clear than Modern English) Evanish is massively inflectional, but despite the syntax being complete, there aren't many words(so far), and at the moment, it is being carefully constructed, along with prefixes and suffixes to be used in compound words that are in place of Romance words. Many things may still change, and I make edits and additions to this page about once a day, but as it develops more, the updates might become less frequent. Phonology There is a simple alphabet, and I won't waste time like many others in explaining the phonetics. Alphabet It's a modified Latin alphabet with 28 characters, including: æ, ð, ȝ, œ, þ, ƿ, and two optional characters y, and w *A, Æ, B, C, D, Ð, E, F, G, Ȝ, (Y), H, I, J, K, L, M, N, O, Œ, P, R, S, Z, T, Þ, U, V, Ƿ, (W) *a, æ, b, c, d, ð, e, f, g, ȝ, (y), h, i, j, k, l, m, n, o, œ, p, r, s, z, t, þ, u, v, ƿ, (w) If a y comes at the end of the word, it is silent. Vowels the official pronunciation of vowels is maintained as so: note that y is optionally used as a character to replace the ei digraph, and is not considered slang, both spellings are perfectly suitable Symbols The names of the letters in Evonisk use the sounds shown to the right of them to sound them out.Evanish - English letter comparisons.' For the sake of ease, the optional character will be used in place of yogh and wynn. However yogh and wynn should be used in proper writing in Evanish.' Digraphs *'dh - optional replacement for Ð, ð' *ea - long a *ee - long e *ei - long i *eo - long o *eu - long u *ng *sc - English "sh", German "sch" *ss - Voiced sc, an example in the English word fissure *'th - optional replacement for Þ, þ' *ts Basic Grammar Punctuation Punctuation in Evanish is the same as English with the only exception that all nouns are capitalized, not just proper nouns. Sentence Structures This is a basic guide for the word order, but it is not very necessary because words are declined for case. ^The punctuation is what the sentence ends with only, all sentences begin with a capital(if not writing in the Elder Futhark). The indirect object may be placed after or before the direct object, so long as it is declined for case. Evanisk nouns This is the regular noun declension, although there are irregular nouns. Nouns may change, since Old English, two genders have melded into one, and weak and strong verbs have mixed together. Nouns which follow prepositions are used in the dative case. Articles Articles in Evanish come before all nouns and gerunds except proper nouns and pronouns, the articles gender agrees with its noun, there is no negative definite article, once simply negates the verbs and uses the definite article. Articles aren't random, there is a way determining which gender a noun is. If the noun is a foreign (non-germanic) word, the noun is neuter. Else if the noun begins with a vowel it is feminine, if it begins with a consonant it is masculine. Pronouns The only table shown here for pronouns is the demonstrative pronouns, for the rest, see Evanisk nouns. This makes it easier for updates and the length of this page because it's better formatted and easier to find. Demonstrative pronouns Personal pronouns There are: *4 cases and one marked by a preposition(Nominative, Accusative, Genitive, Dative, and Instrumental) *3 Genders (Masculine, Neuter, and Feminine) for third person singular *3 persons(first person, 2nd person, and 3rd person) *2 numbers(singular and plural) Resulting in 36 personal pronouns, with the addition of 9 more marked by prepositions. For the full table of personal pronouns, see Evanisk nouns . Possesive pronouns The table above shows the genitive case used with a masculine(the most common kind) noun. For the full table of possessive pronouns with the other two genders, see Evanisk nouns. Reflexive prounouns The reflexive pronouns for all pronouns are only Self and Selves, for singular and plural respectively. That's it, there is no table! Relative pronouns Relative pronouns are a special set of pronouns declined for the appropriate case straight from Old English. There are eleven relative pronouns which can be found at the Evanisk nouns page. Conjunctions Subordinating conjunctions aren't decided yet. Negation When negating a verb "neit" is added before the verb as a seperate word. This is generally done for the definite article, while one would use the negative indefinite article otherwise. See the link below for more information. Evanisk verbs Verbs are highly inflectional. See the link above for a list of verbs in Evanish. For an example of the English verb "to wander" and "to be"...see Evanisk verbs. Describing Words All describing words and phrases come before what they describe, which might sound strange in English. They generally end in -isc(pronounced as English "-ish"). Adjectives are never written post-positively. In this example "foreign" modifies the word "man". Coming soon... Comparative After the comparative adjective/adverb is written, it is followed by "ðæn" meaning "than" (and pronounced the same). There is a difference in meaning between following "ðann" with a word in the nominative and the accusative. In the following example, "Au", "Bu", and "Cu" are in the nominative, while "Ae", "Be", and "Ce" are in the accusative: "Au saw Be quicker than Cu" means "Au saw Be quicker than Cu Be" while "Au saw Be quicker than Ce" means "Au saw Be quicker than saw Ce" Adverbs They generally end in -leik. The grammar is the same as adjectives. Never post-positively Adjectives and Adverbs cannot be written post-positively, that is, they never follow nouns. An example of post-positive in English would be "tell me something interesting" would have to be written in Evanish as "tell to me an interesting something", note that an article (an) is used, articles must follow every noun and pronouns with the exception of names(and infinitives). Dictionary Evanisk nouns Evanisk verbs Numbers Cardinal & Nominal Uneon - zero Eon - one Twean - two Þreo - three Feor - four Fimf - five Seks - six Seofen - seven Akht - eight Nean - nine Teen - ten Eonlef - eleven Twealef - twelve Þreoteen - thirteen Feorteen - fourteen Fifteen - fifteen Seksteen - sixteen Seofenteen - seventeen Akhtteen - eighteen Neanteen - nineteen Tweantik - twenty Tweantikeon - twenty one ect... Þreotik - thirty ... Feortik - forty ... Fiftik - fifty ... Sekstik - sixty ... Seofentik - seventy ... Akhttik - Eighty ... Neantik - ninety ... Æn hund ond Eon - a hundred and one An hund ond Eonlef - a hundred and eleven An hund ond Tweantikeon - a hundred and twenty one ect... An Þozend - a thousand An Þozend hund - a thousand hundred ect... An Þozend Þozend - a million Oridinal Furst - first Anðer - second Þrid - third Feorða - fourth Fimfða - fifth ect -ða (continues for the rest except for numbers with the digit in the one's place that is furst, anðer, or þrid) Affixes A *-ar one who has to do with E *-ir forms comparative adjectives F *feir - of or pertaining to fire OE "fyr" G *ga- together/with (cognate with syn) CG I *-isc (pronounced as amer. eng. "ish")added to the end of nouns to form adjectives to mean "ways of or similar to". *-ist suffix forming superlative adjectives *-iy added to mean "full of or characterized by" CG *-isk is the older form from which isc derives added now only to the end of languages (e. g. Evanisk) L *-leik added to the end of words generally to form adverbs cognate "Eng -ly"Old Frisian "-lik" M *-man added to verb stems to form workers of the task German "mann" *mund- of or pertaining to the mind germanic U *ur- proto Ger "ur" W *-werd - ward meaning direction Old English "-weard" Adjectives/Adverbs A *asunder - apart [ann + sunder, compare Modern English "asunder" G *Galeik - similar Ga + liek L *loof - clumsy germanic sharing the same roots as the word left, in the sense of the more clumsy hand, Evanisk has a strange confusion of euphamisms for the left side, Old English "lyft" weak, foolish, Dutch "loof" weak, worthless N *norþ - north(as an adjective) [from Old English "norð" S *strang - strong Old English "strang", Modern English "strong" W *walisc - foreign *warm - warm Old English "wearm" Prepositions prepositions tend to have only one single meaning and cannot be easily translated therefore from Modern English. *abut - about ann + by + ut, same construction as Modern English "about" *aff - off Old English "of" compare Modern English "of" *afftir - after form of "aff" meaning "more off", same occurence happens in English "after" *anehsta - next to (inside the immediate physical area) Anglian nesta, Modern English anext *ann - on germanic, Old English, German "an", Gothic "ana" *areud - across ann + reud "cross" *sunder - without germanic, Old English "sundor" *æt - at germanic, Old English "æt", Old Norse, Gothic "at" *bei - by germanic, Old English "be" and "bi", ect *beitween - between bei + twean *eover - over germanic, from Old English "ofer", Old Frisian "over" *frum - from Old English "from, fram" *for - fore, afront(in time, positions, or rank, ect) germanic, Old English "fore", German "vor" *fur - for, on account of Old English "for" *heind - behind Old English "behindan", "hindan" *in - in Gothic, German, Old English, "in" *mid - with English "mid" *reiktwerd - rightward of reikt "right" + werd *teu - to germanic, from Old English, Old Frisian, Old Saxon "to" *þureu - through Old English "þurh", Old Saxon "thuru" *under - under germanic, Old English, Old Frisian "under" *ut - out Old English, Old Norse, Old Frisian, Gothic "ut" common germanic *uv - of Old English "of", Swedish av *van - of, belonging to common germanic, compare German "von" *winstwerd - leftward of, Old English euphamism "winestra" left + Evanisk "-werd" Example text ... Category:Languages Category:Conlangs Category:Germanic conlangs Category:Evanisk